Another side
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: This is what i thought i was going to call the cat returns. But oh well. Anyways, Im really no good with summarys. So here: Tohru and Kyo break the curse, but after a white light, Tohru wakes up in the hospital, with...her Mother! [ficlit][SPOILERS] TK
1. I

**_I thought of this the other day when I was tryin to rid myself of a terrible headache. Funny how pain will _**

**_make you think more. Anyways, this is a threeshot. So there will be only three chapters. They will be relatively_**

**_short chapters, but I think it's a good plot. Anyways, read and review! Hope you like it!_**

**_Oh, yea, I thought I should warn you in advance. Spoilers in the beginning!!! Woooo is there a spoiler._**

_Another side..._

_Kirralle Hazayaki_

_" I don't understand you sometimes"_

"Why. What did I do now, Kyo-kun?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything. Its just me, I'm sure." Kyo mumbled, staring at his feet. Tohru looked up at

him curiously and sighed.

"Are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong." Tohru said, taking his hand in her and weaving her fingers

through his. He looked up and smiled.

"Nothings wrong. I… I feel so stupid because I know I can never hold you. And you make me so crazy because

I love you and I cant do anything about it." He said a little to calmly. Tohrus eyes grew wide as her hands slid

out of the bars. She sighed as Kyo moved away from the light and sat in his corner. Tohru strained her eyes to

see Kyo and sighed, Turning around and leaning her back against the door.

"I'm sorry Kyo. Its my fault… if I never showed up, you wouldn't be in there." She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

Kyo's eyes grew wide and she felt him slam against the door.

"Its NOT your fault. Don't even SAY that! You didn't do anything wrong. Its that Damn Akito and her stupid

laws. Don't blame you." He argued, sliding his hands through the bars and feeling around for Tohrus. She

turned around and laced her fingers through his.

"But if I had never come, you wouldn't have gone to school and graduated, and wouldn't be in here. It is my

fault if you get down to it." she said, staring into his bright orange eyes. Kyo frowned and shook his head

. "No. Akitos had this planned for a while now. I--" Kyo was about to say, before footsteps could be heard

coming down the passage behind them. Tohrus eyes grew wide and she ducked into the shadows behind the

cell. The slim and frail figure of Akito came into view and Kyo growled angrily.

"Ready to let me out?" he said without the slightest notion that he was actually hoping she would let him out.

Akito laughed and sat down. "Now now, you know the rules, your in here for eternity. Its like the story goes,

the rat won, seeing as you didn't to anything to stop him. And its your fault that the curse is still in effect, and

its that damn girls fault that she didn't help you. Now stop your whining, you only go what was coming to

you." Akito scoffed, leaning her back on the wall adjacent the cage.

"A cat in a cage, cooped up like a rodent. Kind of ironic isn't it? And since I'm the only one down here, Your

little would-be girlfriend cant come down here and tell you how she feels and coo that everything would be

alright. Don't you love how things work out?" Akito laughed, Standing up. Kyo growled and punched the

cage door, making the lock rattle loudly.

"Now now, anger wont solve anything." Akito mumbled turning around and looking at the boy, weak and

pitiful looking. Tohru sighed. She hated seeing Kyo hurt and she was angry at herself for never telling him.

Mustering up all the courage she could, she stepped out of the shadows and shook her head.

"no, anger wont solve anything. But I think love will." She said, staring Akito in the eye.

"Ah…Tohru??" Kyo said, a bit confused.

"Tohru….How the HELL did you get down here. Its Forbidden!!" She screeched, her cries echoing through

the cavern.

"That my secret. And I'm not about to tell you. But I will say this…" She said turning to face Kyo.

"You've said it a million times and I was always to stunned that it might be true that I couldn't say anything.

But lets wing it shall we? Kyo. I love you." She said, smiling. Kyo's hard glare softened and he smiled. No

sooner had she said it and Akito started another screaming rant, Tohru leaned in to Kiss him and a white light

grew from between them and soon burst into a blinding flash. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**2 months(maybe) later**

Tohru shifted around in bed, but was held back by a stinging sensation in her arm. She slowly opened her eyes

to the blank white of the walls around her and the feeling of motion sickness. Looking around, she examined her

body the best as she could, noticing the three IV's in her arms and hands, the oxygen tubes in her nostrils and

the annoying scratch of the hospital gowns. Tape held the tubes in place on her face and aside from the smell of

pure oxygen, chloroform and other hospital related scents filled her nose. Her throat tickled and she forced a

painful cough out of her throat, immediately after tasting blood.

Sitting up from her former position on her back, she looked around slowly, hearing her neck crack. A nurse soon

after came into the room and her eyes grew wide, a smile playing across her lips.

"Oh…Your up!" She said, rushing over to the red button mounted on the wall next to her headboard. A voice

cracked over the intercom system on the table and a male voice began to speak;

"What's up?" he said, sounding bored. The nurse smiled and placed the clipboard she was carrying on the table

next to the bed.

"Doctor, our Honda girl is awake! Should I call her mother?" she asked, waiting for a reply. Tohrus eyes grew

wide with confusion and she watched as the nurse nodded and picked up the phone.

"Miss Honda? Yes, this is the hospital. Your daughters awake. Please get here as soon as you can." she said,

hanging up quickly and turning to face the bedridden girl.

_"My mother? This has to be a dream, my mothers dead. And where's Kyo? What happened with the curse? Is it _

_over? I'm so confused!"_ she thought, shaking her head. The nurse cocked her head and smiled.

"Welcome back Tohru! Do you know where you are?" She asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Tohru

began to shake her head, but then nodded.

"A…Hospital…" she croaked. The nurse nodded and smiled again.

"Right. But do you know why?" she asked, but before Tohru could respond, the curtain surrounding the room

moved to the side and a familiar smiling face and short choppy orange hair came rushing into the room and flung

her arms around Tohrus neck.

"M-Mom"

* * *

_**Wooo!!! Okay, that's chapter one! There will only be about three, maybe four chapters to this. Its not meant **_

_**to be long, but oh well! Anyways, I bet if you've read this you have about twenty questions. And to that I **_

_**laugh at you! HAHA! No, but those questions will be answered in good time, and when the story's done and **_

_**you still have questions, ill answer them happily. Anyways, review and tell me what you think! Cause this **_

_**story's a bit different! **_

_**So until next time!**_

__

Ja!

Kirralle


	2. II

II 

M-Mom!

* * *

Tohru stared in disbelief at the woman before her. She looked exactly as she remembered her, Short

orange hair, warm, gentle eyes and a smile that could make anyone smile with her.

"This has got to be a dream… got to…." Tohru mumbled, shaking her head and rubbing her arms,

looking somewhat insane. Kyoko sat down and rubbed her daughters head, somewhat like a puppy.

"Why do you think this is a dream?? What's so impossible to understand about your mother hoping

your okay?" She asked with a slight chuckle. Tohru looked up with wide, excited eyes.

"Because, you were dead, you died three years ago in an accident!! I was up late studying so I didn't get

to tell you to be safe and you died in an accident, so I was living in a tent when I had to leave

grandfathers and met the Sohmas… THE SOHMAS!! I couldn't just make up an entire family!! This has

got to be a dream, soon ill wake up to the alarm clock and be in the room Shigure gave me, and I'll go

down and make breakfast… yea…wake up Tohru, that's all you have to do…" she said, beginning to

talk to herself a bit. Kyoko laughed and patted Tohrus head.

"No I think that was all a dream. Tohru, dear, you've been in a coma for about three months. We got into

an accident going home from school. I didn't get hurt but you and the boy we hit fell into a coma. That

was three months ago, not three years. And as for me being dead? What on earth gave you the idea that

I could die!!" She said, standing up and striking a pose." Im invincible…I think…"She said with a smile.

"And isn't Sohma the last name of the kid everyone calls the 'Prince' at your school? Maybe that's

where you got it from. " Kyoko said, sitting back down and smiling at her daughter kindly. Tohrus eyes

watered, but a small smile twitched across her lips.

"Mom…" She mumbled, leaning her head into her mothers shoulder. Kyoko ran her fingers through her

hair and smiled.

"Welcome back." She sighed, letting Tohru pull away. Sighing to herself, Tohru looked around and her

eyes fell on the corner of the bed next to her, the curtains drawn slightly where she could see some of

the patients arm.

"Hey, who was the kid that we hit, then?" She asked curiously, still in a bit of a stupor at the fact that

those three years was only a three month dream…Kyoko shrugged and glanced over to the bed that

Tohru was looking at.

"I dunno, but he has the same color hair I have, which is unusual." she said, with another shrug. Tohru

gasped and hopped out of bed as best as she could and shuffled over the curtain, pulling it open

carefully. Tohru frowned and moved closer.

"Kyo…"She whispered, putting her hand on the boys arm. His hair was a bit longer, near chin length,

and his features looked a bit softer, but the familiar black and white beads sat placidly on the table next

to the bed, his arm looking a bit empty without them. But nonetheless, this was Kyo. The boy in her so

called dream, who was cursed with a beastly demon whenever his beads came off, who seemed angry at

the entire world, save Tohru, who he always tried to be nice to. Who she fell in love with accidentally,

and was apparently a dream to everyone but her. Pulling her hand back, she sighed and wiped her eyes.

"you know him?" Kyoko asked, shuffling over to Tohrus side. Tohru nodded.

"he was in my 'dream'…so you guys call it. Kyo Sohma." she said fondly, staring at him for a few

minutes. Her eyes wandered over to the bracelet and she gasped.

"he's not wearing the beads anymore…" she said, causing the nurse to look over.

"The bracelet? Yea, we had to take it off of him to put some IV's through. It was odd though, because

even though he was in a coma, his other arm flew to the beads when we went to take them off" The

nurse said curiously. Tohru smiled happily and ran her thumb over his wrist where the beads normally

lay.

"I don't think it was a dream. I think you guys are wrong"

* * *

The day that Tohru was admitted out of the hospital, the boy in the next bed 'woke up' He sat up and

sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He nonchalantly glanced to the next bed over, frowning to

see it was empty, and sighing loudly to see that he was normal with his beads off. Kyo watched as the

curtain opened and Three familiar faces walked in, with a somber look.

"Did it work?" he asked sadly. The black haired man shrugged and turned his attention to woman with

short orange hair and warm eyes.

"No. She still remembers everything, we couldn't convince her." Kyoko mumbled, turning to look at

Shigure and Yuki.

"But Im not doing anything else. It was hard enough making it look like I was dead for three years. I want

to spend time with my daughter. I'm glad that your curse was broken, and glad that it was my daughters

love for you that saved your family, but I think we put her through enough." Kyoko said, smiling at Kyo

and turning to face Shigure.

"It was a good plan; after the curse was broken, pump her with chloroform and making it seem like a

dream…but why couldn't things just stay the same? What's so bad about her knowing you all?" Kyoko

asked firmly.

"nothing really…" Shigure started "Its just that, we figured once everything was said and done, we'd all

be better off going back to the way things were. But apparently not, seeing as out Romeo and Juliet are

quite miserable without each other." Kyoko nodded and turned to Yuki.

"What about you? Didn't you find yourself somewhat infatuated with my Tohru too?" she smiled. Yuki

nodded.

"Yea, I even thought I loved her. But I realized that I was just obsessed with beating Kyo at something

other than combat. I let myself believe that I loved her. But in the end, Kyo won fair and square. But I

don't think the cat beating the rat had everything to do with breaking it. I think it was more like a higher

power. Love." Yuki rambled, nodding to Kyo contently. "I have a plane to catch. I'll keep in touch." Yuki

said, turning to leave. "Take care of her Kyo, if I hear she got hurt by you, I'll be right back here to

whoop your ass. Filthy cat." he added, relishing the last time he'd be able to call him that. Kyo smiled

and nodded.

"Yea, ill take care of her. But I don't think you'll be able to beat me the next time, damn rat." he laughed,

getting up and walking around the room, gathering up his belongings. Coming across his beads laying

on the table he picked them up and glared at them.

"So many years I've suffered because of these things…" he said sliding them on his wrist.

"It feels weird to just leave them…" he stated, taking them off and tossing them in the trash.

"But so good to be rid of them." He smiled, pulling on his pants under the hospital robe and then

discarding the robe for his black tee shirt.

"Did you guys get rid of the shrine?? To you when you were dead?" Kyo asked, turning to face Kyoko,

who nodded.

"Yup, everything that suggested I was dead is long gone." She stated with a smile. Kyo nodded and

raised and eyebrow.

"So where DID you go when you were dead for three years?" he asked, sliding his shoes on.

"America. I was staying with a friend from high school. She and I had a lot of catching up to do." She

said with a light chuckle. Kyo smiled and turned to look out the window.

"Hey, how bout we fix some things. I don't think that after all we've been through I could live without

her." he muttered, turning to face Kyoko. She smiled and nodded.

"Right. Lets go make some amends." she said, turning to walk out, everyone else following in suit.

* * *

About two weeks had passed since Tohru had been told it was all a dream, but she was convinced that it

had actually happened, and she had been in a quandary ever since, trying to mull over all the possible

excuses to how it was real. As she sat in her room, pondering all the possible reasons as to how her

mother was alive, Kyoko walked in with a look that seemed rather depressed.

"Tohru. Can you come downstairs, there's somebody here to see you, says he knows you from

'around'" she said, making air quotes to accompany 'around'. Tohru nodded and hopped off her bed,

bounding down the stairs lazily. Opening up the front door, she noticed nobody was there, but down the

walkway a bit was a boy about her age, with chin length bright orange hair. Her breath caught in her

throat and tears immediately rushed to her eyes, Just as Kyoko came into the doorway, Tohru sped

down the few steps and down the concrete path, flinging her arms around Kyo's neck and sighing

contently as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His hand flew up to her head, where he ran his

fingers through her hair and sighed, both ecstatic that he hadn't turned into a small orange fluff ball.

"I knew it wasn't a dream." she whispered, hearing Kyo chuckle lightly and pulling away, still not letting

go of her waist.

"We have to explain a few things." he said staring into her eyes, but nodding to Kyoko. Tohru looked at

him with a confused expression.

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST!!!!!! Muahaha. Okay, that's not how the story ends in the manga, everything you just **_

_**read in this chapter, I made up. Still have questions? Confused highly? Well, heres some condolence. **_

_**This next chapter coming up is the last chapter. I told you it would be quick, however, I am writing a **_

_**sequel three-shot, explaining some things. But basically, Yes, Kyoko was in an accident, but she **_

_**didn't die. And she wasn't going to work, she was going to see Shigure. You'll find out in the next **_

_**story Im evil I know. Anyways, In this chapter, its basically they staged everything. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo **_

_**and Kyoko made up this thing to try and get Tohru to think the past three years was a dream and she **_

_**was in a coma. Youll find out how they did all of this in the next chapter. Anyways, hoped you like it! **_

_**Review please!**_

__

Until next time!

Ja!

Kirralle


	3. III

**_Ya know what, I realized that I never put a disclaimer up! So here it is! (I don't want to lose this story)_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket… or "Heaven" by DJ Sammy. (I used a lil bit of the song at the end) so 

meh! You cant possibly delete this one now!

_**Okayyyy, this is the last chapter!! Muahaha. Um, the back-story will be posted next as another threeshot. Its **_

_**called: …Another Story. Because this was called Another Side… Put um together and you get Another**_

_** Side…Another Story. A lil Kingdom Hearts reference. so enjoy!!**_

III.

"So...So all this time, all these years, you knew she was alive. And you never told me?" Tohru stuttered, looking

down at her feet. Kyoko nodded with a sullen expression and sighed.

"We didn't really know how she was or even where. So it wasn't a total lie, right?" Kyo said quietly…knowing

however, that it was in fact a lie, no matter how you looked at it. Tohru shook her head.

"No… it was a lie. No matter how you word it. I went three years thinking my mother was dead, that I was

completely alone. And you all let me believe it." She said with an unrecognizable tone in her voice.

"Yea… we did. And it was wrong of us. Of them, really because I was informed of this whole thing a few weeks

ago. But I can understand why you would be upset, and even more why you wouldn't want to see us anymore. I

guess you'll be wanting me to go now then." Kyo said, standing up and heading for the door. Tohru watched as

he headed out the door, closing it heavily behind him. She sighed and looked from her mother to the door,

watching as Kyoko smiled and nodded, understanding the girls dilemma. Tohru darted up from her place on the

couch and flung the door open.

"KYO!" She screamed, watching as he stopped at the end of the driveway and turned around.

"Kyo, don't go. I'm not angry at you, just relieved." She called. "I know that you had to do that. Because if I had

known my mother was alive, then I probably would have gone to find her. You knew that… But I'm thankful

actually, that you kept it from me, because I got to spend my time with you and everyone, and I got to help you

break a curse, which not many people can say they did." she laughed. Kyo began to walk forward a little bit and

Tohru leaned against the door frame. " I don't want you to leave. Ever. I don't think I could go back to living the

way I did before I met you all." She said, pushing off the door and walking towards Kyo at the end of the

driveway.

"I love you, Kyo. And I don't want to lose you because of a stupid lie." she mumbled, leaning on his shoulder

and sighing. Kyo smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Tohru." he whispered, kissing the top of her head and hugging her.

"How bout we go home…" she said, looking up at him with a little grin. Kyo smiled and nodded, looking up to

the house where her mother was smiling in the doorway.

"You take care of her! Or I'll whoop your ass!" Kyoko called with a smile, waving lightly. Kyo laughed and

nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and watching as Tohru waved her arm in the air, a small smile playing

across her lips.

"C'mon, I think if we don't get going soon, Shigure will have a mental breakdown." Kyo said, turning around

with her and walking away.

* * *

"TOHRU!!! OHH!! I'm soooo sorry! I never wanted to hurt you and I felt so bad every day for keeping

everything from you and I was afraid that if I told you things Akito would use her fiery wrath on me and I would

be dead!! Please forgive me Tohru dear!!" Shigure cried pathetically, falling to the ground and begging. Tohru

smiled and patted his head.

"Um.. Its okay, Shigure." Tohru laughed nervously, a small smile playing across her lips. Shigure looked up and

smiled widely, tears brimming his eyes.

"Oh THANK you… you are so very forgiving Tohru-kun. But… what about your mother? Aren't you going to

live with her?" he asked curiously, standing up and looking down at her. Tohru shook her head.

"She as her own life to lead, and I mine. Besides, I think if I left your house would burn down or something

because you would have no clue what to do." she laughed, taking Kyo's hand in hers.

"Too Right. Thank God for your amazing cooking skills and whatnot. Im not quite sure what we'd do without

you." Shigure nodded, glancing down at the couples intertwined hands and smiling.

"I think things will be a lot different around here, now that the curse is broken." he said, turning around and

heading into the kitchen

.  
"No. Not different, just better." Tohru said happily. Kyo smiled and nodded.

_ "baby your all that I want, _

_When your lying here in my arms _

_Finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven _

_And love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your arms _

_Finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven"_

_

* * *

_

_**That's it!! Tis over!! HUZZAHH! Lol, I really liked this story.This chapter was really short tho, sorry! I **_

_**thought it was pretty original and whatnot. Im glad you all like it so much. If you still have a few questions, **_

_**PM me and I'll answer them!! Also, look out for …Another Story. The second part to this one, coming **_

_**sometime soon!**_

__

Until next time!

Ja!

Kirralle


End file.
